This invention relates to electrochemical cells of the type utilizing a metallic anode and a charge-transfer-complex type of cathode, which includes an organic electron-donor component and an electron-acceptor component. In some such cells, for example, a solid electrolyte, such as lithium iodide, may form in situ from the interaction of a halogen-polymer complex with a metallic lithium anode. Electrochemical cells of this type have found use, for instance, as implantable cardiac pacemakers.
Recently, coating of the metallic anode in such cells, at least on the operative surface thereof, with an organic donor material, has been proposed by others. In cells having such coatings, preferably but not necessarily, the organic donor component of the charge-transfer complex used in the cathode of the cell is the same organic material as is used for the coating.
The procedure heretofore proposed for coating the metallic anode involves the painting thereon of a solution of the donor material, for example poly-2-vinylpyridine dissolved in a suitable solvent such as benzene, and the subsequent evaporation of the solvent to leave the polymer remaining on the anode in the form of a coating.